


A Crush on Supergirl

by xswestallen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, POV Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: When Cat Grant visits CatCo with her son, Carter, Lena and Carter find out they have something in common.





	A Crush on Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Kara and Lena are already in a romantic relationship and Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl.

Cat Grant was like a mythical figure at CatCo Worldwide Media. The Queen of all Media was still highly respected and admired by the CatCo employees. Those who worked there during Cat's time as CEO remembered her with a mix of fondness and fear. Those who joined the organization after Cat left heard the stories of her as this powerful, over bearing, innovative, occasionally kind, but always cut throat woman.

Lena Luthor bought CatCo with the understanding that she would never live up to the legacy of Cat Grant. However, Lena did not understand how overwhelming it would be when Cat came to visit.

"Oh wow, this place really has gone to crap." The cold, snarky voice of Cat Grant was immediately recognizable.

Kara and James were quick to greet Cat with enthusiasm. Lena observed her predecessor with caution from the security of James' office. She was surprised to see that Cat had young boy with her. He looked like he was in his preteens or early teens. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His varying expressions of boredom as Cat went on about her time at the White House made Lena smile.

Lena saw Kara take the boy by the hand and lead him to James' office. Lena quickly sat down at James' desk and tried to look like she had been working instead of watching.

Kara knocked on the door and opened it before Lena had finished saying, "Come in."

Kara introduced them. "Carter, this is Lena Luthor. And Lena, this is Cat Grant's son, Cater."

"Hey." Carter said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Carter." Lena said. She held out her hand but Carter was too busy looking at his phone to notice.

Lena awkwardly put her hand down. She saw Kara hold back a giggle. Lena nudged her silly girlfriend on the arm.

"Carter, this used to be you're mom's office." Kara said. "Do you remember?"

"Of course." Carter sounded annoyed when he answered. He plopped down in a chair and kept his focus on his phone.

Kara pushed up her glasses. "I don't know if you remember me that well, but I worked with your mom for a while. I picked you up from school one day."

"I remember." Carter said. Lena thought for a second she saw the corners of his lips twitch into a smile. "You were really nice. And my mom still talks about you sometimes."

Kara looked pleasantly surprised. "She does?"

"I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO WONDER THE HALLS OF THE BUILDING I ONCE OWNED WITHOUT A TOUR GUIDE TO SHOW ME ALL THAT'S DETERIORATED SINCE I'VE BEEN GONE." Cat called from outside the office.

Kara looked from Lena to Cater. "I guess we better go." Kara said. "Come on, Carter."

"I'd rather wait here." Carter said. "I've seen this place before and I've heard my mom complain about the changes that have been made a million times."

Kara looked nervous. "Oh, well....."

"He can stay here." Lena said. "It's fine with me. I know from personal experience how boring it can be when your parents force you to come see where they work."

"Ok. I'll be back in just a few minutes." Kara said before leaving.

At first, it was awkwardly quiet. Lena didn't have any actual work in front of her and she wasn't sure how long she could fake it by shuffling around papers. She noticed Carter had put his phone away and was now staring at her.

"Do you need something?" Lena asked.

Carter pointed to the monitors behind the desk. Lena turned and saw that the news was talking about how Supergirl recently saved National City from a Dominator attack.

Lena beamed. "Supergirl is pretty amazing, isn't she?"

Carter just nodded. He seemed hypnotized by the footage of Supergirl fighting the Dominator. He got out of the chair and walked up close to the monitor.

Lena felt proud watching her girlfriend use her super strength and heat vision to take down yet another threat to the city. What truly amazed Lena was how her adorkable Kara, who this morning snorted milk out of her nose laughing at cartoons, could also be this poised warrior.

The report finished and Lena saw the light fade out of Carter's eyes.

"Big fan?" Lena asked.

"She's so cool. She's done more than Superman. She fought Reign, Reactron, the Silver Banshee, Roulette, Bloodsport, Scorcher, and a bunch of alien armies. Plus, she saved me once." The light in Carter's eyes was back as he spoke about Supergirl.

"She did?"

"It was two years ago. There was this bomber and he attacked Maxwell Lord's train. I was there and Supergirl saved me and all the other passengers!" Carter enthusiastically recounted.

"Wow!" Lena was genuinely impressed. "Supergirl has saved so many in so many different ways it's hard to keep track of all the good she's done."

"She must be the nicest person ever." Carter said.

"Yeah, she's so selfless and caring."

"And she's cute." Carter said. He blushed as the words left his mouth. Lena suspected he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"She is very cute." Lena agreed. This seemed to ease Carter's embarrassment.

"Look at her muscular legs as she kicks the bad guys or the way her hair flows when she flys!" Carter mused.

Lena giggled. "Or the way she smiles once the city is safe."

"Yeah, I like her smile." Carter said. "I like her everything."

"Do you have a crush on Supergirl?"

Carter's eyes widen. Another monitor was showing another news report featuring Supergirl.

"Definitely." Carter said, his eyes glued to the screen. "How could you not?"

Lena licked her lips. "That's a good question."

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?" Carter asked in a low voice.

Lena blushed. She tilted her head to one side and crossed her arms over her chest. "I think I can confidently say no, she doesn't."

"I wonder if guys break up with her because they get jealous that she's so strong."

"Well, a real partner who loves her wouldn't let their jealousy get in the way of their relationship. They would admire Supergirl's strength and see it as something to aspire to, not something to resent her for." Lena reasoned. She was captivated by Supergirl's heroics on TV and forgot who she was talking to. "Besides, all that strength and.." Lena shivered. "Stamina could be very useful in a romantic relationship."

Lena saw the bemused look Carter was giving her and quickly cleared her throat. She shuffled around some more paper to try and release her nervous energy.

"I have a theory about Supergirl." Carter said.

Lena raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Carter peeked around the room. He whispered, "I think she pretends to be normal most of the time. Hiding her powers until she needs to use them to save somebody."

Lena was taken aback by the accuracy of Carter's theory. She tried to act casual. "What makes you think that?"

"We only see her when she wants us to see her. But she has to do normal things sometimes too. And she probably has a family and friends and stuff, who would be in danger if bad guys found out that she was Supergirl." Carter explained. "She's obviously good at keeping the secret. We could pass her on the street or see her in a store and not even know we're right next to Supergirl!"

Just then, the office door opened and Kara walked in. "Hey." She said. "What are you two talking about?"

"Supergirl!" Carter answered.

Kara smiled. "Ah, you know, Lena is a pretty big fan of Supergirl."

Lena glared at her. "Yes, I am. But, Supergirl is so humble. She never lets the attention go to her head."

Kara blushed. "I'm sure she appreciates your support. Umm- I mean, everyone's support." Kara corrected herself. "I bet she couldn't do it without people who believe in her."

"CATER, LET'S GO!" Cat Grant shouted from outside.

"COMING!" Carter yelled back. He turned to Lena. "I gotta go. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Lena said.

Carter held out his hand and Lena shook it. They both smiled and Carter ran out of the office to meet his mom.

Kara watched him leave. "He has such a huge crush on Supergirl."

Lena walked up and warped her arms around Kara. Their lips brushed.

"How could anyone not?" Lena whispered.


End file.
